


Indulgences

by Jefasari (Tanark)



Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [20]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, I hate that tag but it's true, If you know me IRL please don't read this, Not for minors, Pet Play, Power Dynamics, Sexual Play, Smut, Will frequently contain, Will tag the pairings once they have a chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Jefasari
Summary: Just a collection of all the ideas I considered too explicit for Wonderland.Hopefully it is tastefully written filth at least.(Actually on hiatus until March or later.)
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Kpop more like Gaypop [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496747
Comments: 46
Kudos: 149





	1. Pharaoh (Jiyoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, low-key soft Pharaoh Minji having her Queen Yoohyeon do things to...ensure the line of succession with another heir.  
> Also Yubin's a concubine haha whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this  
> I'm  
> Look I watched some shit about ancient Egypt and felt a sort of way about ruler Minji and Yoohyeon would totally be the wife/Queen and Yubin is Yoo's oldest friend so brought her to be a concubine that isn't actually a threat to her y'know  
> Also Gahyeon baby  
> Warnings or uhh sexual contents: Minji is G!P cause uh, they...look I don't want to say breeding but the goal of this sex is pregnancy and that's discussed/thought of during soooo yeah. The Jiyoo sex is like sexy, the yuji not so much. Somewhat power dynamics, a...light dubcon in the sense of sex out of a sort of duty? There's explicit "yes I am okay with doing this" and romantic feelings in jiyoo, not so much yuji (there's some subtle damdong here too). And part of it's in the throne room but not semi-public sex I'll just say that :P

"What-what are you thinking about?"

Minji glances up at Yoohyeon, observing the flush in her neck. It feels like an hour since her wife stood from her seat near the throne and mounted her lap, sweaty from the summer heat and robes loose. But judging by the pace of her hips, the strain of holding back in Minji's stomach, it's been maybe half that.

"Nothing serious."

_"If you do this...you'll have to study to oversee minor civil projects, bear me an heir. More than one, probably. Your friend will have to give me one as well. You understand what that means?"_

_The shorter one, Yubin, swallows but nods. Yoohyeon holds her hand and looks up at Minji again, determined. To think someone so beautiful, so passionate, was born outside the city. Minji aches for her to say yes, to teach her the things she was clearly curious about, to dine with her, to sweep her into bed. Of all the "offerings" or proposals she'd had, this girl-three years younger, tall on the edge of lanky, and clearly unused to the palace manners-was the most damn charming of them all._

_"We know the conditions. I will take them happily, and swear to make up for any...delays on the heirs on behalf of my sister."_

_She emphasizes the last word, but Minji knows better. Calling the girl out in front of courts does no good for anyone, but they are comically different enough in appearance for her to doubt their relationship._

_Handong raises an eyebrow, giving Minji a subtle shrug. They were considered good women, had been propositioned by a few soldiers-even Minji's idiotic military head, who seemed to forget her own wife at home. To take Yoohyeon on as her queen would ensure the bloodline going on. That was a must. And though this package deal makes her wary, she has...already taken an interest in Yoohyeon._

_Yubin glances up at her before looking away. Minji sees her squeeze Yoohyeon's hand and sighs. A concubine that was friends with the queen would certainly be useful. She already knows her answer._

_"If you're prepared to make the commitment, then we shall have a private meeting. The three of us and my top advisor."_

_Gahyeon had been born just a year into their marriage, small yet startlingly loud. A girl, which was not unwelcome, but not...as solid as a male heir. Yoohyeon held her with caution, eyes wet with tears. She had been hesitant to call Minji to hold her, show her affection, but Minji soothed her fears. She sat by the bedside the first twenty four hours of Gahyeon's life and held Yoohyeon for most of it._

_"I am delighted to have a child, male or not," she assured her. It was true. Her heart struggled at seeing Gahyeon, knowing those cries were made from her, woven with both of them together. Yoohyeon nodded quickly, holding onto her robe and murmuring something about their future processes. Minji pet her head, watching Gahyeon's little hands move about._

_"It's alright. We care for Gahyeon now and you rest. In a few months time, I may...see how Yubin feels."_

"Really? What, then?"

One of her hands moves from the arm of the throne to Minji's shoulder, squeezing it in time with the roll of her hips. Minji gets caught kissing her neck, makes to lick at her jaw before Yoohyeon pulls away.

"Come on, tell me? It is about how good you feel?" she asks, breathy from the sensations.

"I am thinking...that you look beautiful like this. The gold on your wrists, your robes parted for me. Sweaty," Minji teases. "And deliciously soft."

She takes hold of Yoohyeon's hips, forcing her to stop and sink down onto her lap. She suppresses her own grunt of pleasure at how the muscles clench and shake around her, Yoohyeon's chest heaving unevenly. 

"So poetic...now? You weren't at all like this when we first had sex."

"I was. Just not aloud. You were too nervous."

Yoohyeon scoffs, sliding her arms around Minji's neck.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of Yubin?"

_"Have you ever been with someone, Yubin?"_

_"No, majesty."_

_"We are nearly naked together, Yubin. You can address me by name."_

_Yoohyeon chuckles from her position behind Yubin, earning herself an elbow to the ribs._

_Any lingering doubts that maybe, just maybe they were somehow sisters had been dashed when Yoohyeon confessed they had been each other's first kiss before deciding to be platonic. Now, as she holds Yubin in her arms, whispering encouragement as Minji...prepares herself, she's glad. Taking concubines was not something she particularly looked forwards to; it was expected and not cheating in the eyes of any, but perhaps Minji was romantic at heart. The idea of her queen, her wife, being jealous of another lover that Minji did not indeed love, felt wrong._

_But while Yoohyeon knew this encounter was sexual-she was witnessing it, supporting her friend-it was not romantic. Minji had grown to care for Yubin, thought she would do well to court Handong or another official, perhaps. In secret, of course, but would bring up that potential after the child._

_"I'm-I don't know if I can handle having multiple children. I'm nervous to have even one, but I'll-I said I'd do it," Yubin admitted in one of the first instances of them being alone together. Minji watched as she swallowed, still struggling. "I'm-I know the arrangement. I will have your child. But-but please, majesty, I would ask...I don't want multiple children."_

_"Then one it is," Minji states. Yubin exhales, bowing her head. "I could tell you were not enthused at the idea, and I am not excited at forcing it upon you, but it was part of our contract. If there's no child between us, the courts will think something wrong of you."_

_"I'll honor it," Yubin repeats. "I will."_

_Arriving at this point had taken months. Yoohyeon, as her queen and wife, was in her bed first. It took only a few weeks of tries and the discovering of a genuine enjoyment with each other for Yoohyeon to hesitantly mention that she had not bled when expected. Minji took it upon herself to ensure Yoohyeon was quite full of her, that there would be no confusion in her body. Yoohyeon just giggled and moaned at her excess, falling asleep sweaty and beautiful at her side. It had been months of growing pains and increased eating and Minji gently holding her stomach as she slept, eventually ordering for a midwife to sleep next door._

_Now that Gahyeon was four months old, Yoohyeon was comfortable enough to leave her alone with the nurse to reassure Yubin. She was trying to get the smaller girl to touch herself more, to "have some fun and make it easier for Minji." The pharaoh chuckles as she mounts the bed, noting the two pairs of eyes glancing down at her. Yubin's legs twitch closed before Yoohyeon eases them back apart, rocking her gently._

_"She'll be careful, it won't be long. It took some adjustment time for me, but you only need to bare it a few minutes," Yoohyeon murmurs, stroking the younger's arm. "You know we wouldn't hurt you. Just take some breaths..."_

_"I won't order you to and I understand you're distressed," Minji huffs, trying not to jostle Yubin as she works on herself with on hand. "But please make it easier for us both and relax, Yubin. Touch yourself, perhaps."_

_She does, hands hesitant and head turned to face the wall. Minji's eyes flick down to the movement and look away. It feels oddly perverse to look, even though she's about to touch. Yoohyeon seems sympathetic, brows drawing together before she runs her tongue along her lower lip, reminding Minji what she'd promised her in exchange for being extra cautious with Yubin._

_"I don't know that you're relaxing well or wet enough," Minji hears. She can see the slow movement of Yubin's wrist, hear Yoohyeon's hesitance. She only allows her hand to slow slightly, however, holding herself near._

_"Do you want us to try another time?"_

_"No, no, just-do it. Please," Yubin groans, "I'm tired of waiting, I just want it to happen."_

_"Alright, okay, I-almost done," Minji murmurs. A few more grunts and encouraging squeeze from Yoohyeon before she presses forwards, wincing at Yubin's twitch at the first touch. She takes a moment to grind, ensure she isn't going to hurt her-as Yoohyeon holds her thigh back-and cups Yubin's jaw as she pushes forwards._

_Yubin grunts as she enters, nails digging in to Yoohyeon's arm. She doesn't press in fully, doesn't need to, instead rubbing Yubin's hip as an afterthought. It's hot and tight and...not as wet as Yoohyeon, not as ready, but Yubin moves around her nonetheless._

_"O-ow, w-gods-M-"_

_Yubin bites down on her lip, muscles clenching painfully on her at the unfamiliar sensation. Minji shivers once, dropping her head into the space over Yubin's shoulder and near Yoohyeon's heart. It feels bizarre to finish like this, to let go while holding herself back. Her blood still rushes, legs still tense, but the feeling is muted._

_Yoohyeon's hand strokes her shoulder and Yubin relaxes slightly, taking hold of Minji's shirt._ _Minji groans, canting her hips once before going still. She hadn't meant to move, but hearing Yoohyeon's whispers of encouragement-which were more meant for Yubin-brought her back to some of their first nights together._

_She remains in a bit of a daze as Yoohyeon gets her to withdraw and quickly pushes Yubin onto her back, adjusting her hips up._

_"Just lay like this for a while. I asked the midwife for tips," she explains. Yubin nods, legs closed and robe arranged to cover herself again. Minji quickly undoes the knot she made in her own robes, making herself modest. There's a small amount of blood on her fingers and Minji clears her throat._

_"I can call Handong, have her bring you a cloth."_

_"What? N-no, I'm-I'll-it's fine. I'll just wait a while and then get one myself."_

_"Hm? I'm sure Dongie wouldn't mind," Yoohyeon drawls, smiling as Yubin glares at her. She looks a little too small and still to be intimidating but Minji still promises to give her some time before sending Handong._

_Then she pulls Yoohyeon from the bed and walks them back to their own room. To their bed. And Gahyeon._

"No, I'm not. Though now, yes, I'm imagining her disgust at watching this scene," Minji says, amused.

"Yubin doesn't find you _disgusting_. She's seen me naked too many times to judge and she's had you before-I think she'd be impressed," Yoohyeon argues.

"Really?"

"Yes! Does our pharaoh not think I'm taking her well?" Yoohyeon asks, arching forwards. She smirks as Minji's hand slides down her stomach, toying with her belly button. She'd confessed to considering a piercing there or perhaps even getting the ink cuts that could inscribe patterns into one's skin.

Minji slips her hand lower and Yoohyeon whines, head dropping back before snapping back forwards. Her body moved side to side for a moment, chasing her fingers and pouting when they let up against her skin.

"I think I...can't stop imaging you in our bed. Laid out for me, tired, crying out at every move of my tongue," she whispers. Yoohyeon's body responds to her tone, curling inwards. "I want you to finish whatever you started here so we can retire to our room before Gahyeon wakes up."

Yoohyeon groans, already sitting up to grind her hips forwards.

"You'll have to help me, my dear. I'll be too tired to walk back at this rate."

"Then perhaps I'll have to carry you like this, exposed, down the hallway. Dongie will hate us for it."

Yoohyeon laughs, grin bright and pace fast.

"Perhaps you should just help me by moving your hips?"

She hiccups as the fingers return in earnest, toying with her clit. Minji smiles at her reaction and the way it ups the pressure, the sensation. 

"Or with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got to this note can you really judge me  
> You read it, hell someone requested something similar I'm  
> Why am I making justifications this is my explicit one shot collection, y'all here for gaycatcher stfu  
> Let's chat on Twitter <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


	2. Instinct (Singjiyoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon wakes up in the middle of the night smushed between her alphas and wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is uh something. It's honestly kind of short and soft and not as explicit in detail  
> Warnings: ABO, animal instincts?, G!P Minji, some somnophilia, throuple, some sleepy singyoo sex and then jiyoo stuff that is kinda sex but not...fully? Eh

She wakes suddenly, arms stretching out over her head. Yoohyeon _needs_ something. Her body is tingling, uncomfortable. 

The scents on either side call to her, dormant but strong. It's been _their_ room for a year now and the scents can be enough to arouse her if she isn't careful. Clearly, sleeping Yoohyeon wasn't careful. It didn't feel like the sharp, hot edges of heat, but...the arousal was strong, thickening the air to the point Yoohyeon could smell herself.

Which one first? Not both at once, and while she knows it's Minji she craves more for _fulfillment_ , the eldest had gotten home later last night so...

She turns to Siyeon first, nuzzling against her chest and toying with her hand. Her eyes open quickly, blinking away sleep.

"Mm?"

"Siyeon...I need you, please?" she whispers. The alpha blinks once, twice before leaning down to kiss her, putting an arm over her waist. Yoohyeon shifts to hold Siyeon between her legs, grinding up against her and nipping at her bottom lip. She can feel Siyeon smile as she shifts to hover above, one hand caressing Yoohyeon's face.

"Just woke up needy?"

"Mmm, yes."

"So spoiled."

Siyeon drags her fingers down, lazily kisses her neck. Hands push under her shorts and Yoohyeon arches up to get them off. Siyeon knows what she wants and starts to bite, toys with her underwear before pulling that down as well. Sucking marks and scratching at her stomach calms Yoohyeon's whining until her head reaches the younger's thighs, her tongue darting out to lick teasingly. Yoohyeon tolerates it, hands in her hair and on a shoulder trying to tug her closer until-

 _"More more please more,"_ Yoohyeon begs. She finally goes quiet when Siyeon's tongue settles against her, hands holding her thighs apart. The beginning of satisfaction has her weak, stuck, trembling. Her scent is thick in the air, Siyeon's sharpness on her tongue and Minji's fresh, subdued call just to her side.

The sheets will be just messy enough for Minji to know even if she doesn't wake up now, but she should-Yoohyeon wants her to. She doesn't need it, they'd...done things to her sleeping self with Minji's approval, but it would be nice to have force and praise and to feel herself properly claimed by both alphas. Though Siyeon's tongue-

Yoohyeon twists and squirms, trying to get closer to the little sparks Siyeon is causing until nails dig into her thighs.

"Did you touch yourself in your sleep?"

"N-no, don't know-please," she whines. "Need it-fingers-please-"

Siyeon obliges her and groans at the force with which Yoohyeon bears down on her hand. Her head dips back and one of her calves knocks the back of Siyeon's head, a hand quickly coming down to touch her in apology. It's acknowledged by grunt and then two fingers go back _in_ and Yoohyeon exhales, allowing her eyes to close. She can only hear her blood rushing and wet noises and the occasional moan from her own throat, the slide of the sheets against her clothes, Minji's even breathing. Siyeon's free hand suddenly crawls up her body, yanking her shirt to the side and cupping one of her breasts. 

Yoohyeon tries not to be too loud as she squeezes with that hand and pushes with her tongue and _oh,_ she could get close soon, break on Siyeon's fingers, grind back to sleep against her. She's always sensitive after, and it wouldn't be the first time Siyeon had her grinding and shaking and whining her way back to sleep. it would be messy and dirty and nice for...maybe long enough for her to quell the ache that Minji's scent, her damn _scent_...

Siyeon stops and Yoohyeon takes a moment to notice, still grinding down but not receiving pressure back-she whimpers at a sudden hand on her wrist, tight and demanding. Minji's eyes aren't open but her mouth is parted, head tilted towards them.

"You want Minji unnie to fill you?" Siyeon whispers, still pumping her fingers. Yoohyeon nods and Siyeon pulls back and pushes her against the older alpha, tugging her hair away so her neck is exposed. Minji's eyes are still closed but her nose goes to it immediately, inhaling deeply before mouthing at her throat.

"Yooh...baby..." she mumbles. She pushes at her shorts, trying to drag them down. Yoohyeon takes over with a frantic need, yanking her shorts and underwear down and grasping her greedily. Minji exhales as she's pushed back, hands falling to her sides. Siyeon rubs at Minji's thighs and sides, nosing at her neck. She's responding well to Yoohyeon's fast pumps of her hands, muscle hardening underneath her.

Yoohyeon can't wait, she needs it, she has to-

She mounts Minji quickly, sinking down fast to the point of pain and moans. Her mouth falls open and Minji grumbles in her sleep as Yoohyeon shakes around her, finally _finally_ feeling what she needs. They'd had sex just last week but she needed this filling, having Minji like this, being connected. Hands rub at her back and Yoohyeon nuzzles Siyeon's shoulder before leaning down over Minji. She rolls her hips once, twice, squeezing her knees against Minji's waist before burrowing into her chest and holding onto her shoulders. Her head swims with scent, feeling Siyeon's hands on her and Minji in in _in_ and the wet heat of connection and _full_ and _yes good have-_

"Yes, _yes,"_ she groans, pulling Minji tight against her with one leg. The older woman twitches, an arm trying and failing to wrap around her waist. With Siyeon's help, Yoohyeon turns them slowly and desperately until Minji is on top of her, mouth falling open. Minji grinds down into her, moaning softly as Yoohyeon shakes. She doesn't move any more than that, breathing evening out as Yoohyeon digs her nails into the fabric of her shirt. Getting fucked would be nice in the morning, when Minji was properly awake, but being filled like this will have to be enough.

It's so close to enough.

She can't help but wrap her arms and legs around Minji, sensitive and whining. It's slowly satisfying the ache and Minji's shifted to lie on her fully as Siyeon rearranges the blanket over them. Minji's pulse is consistent under her hands, nose buried in her neck. She gets a kiss on the cheek and one of Siyeon's arms sliding around to hold both of them as her head grows fuzzy, a yawn escaping. The frenzied feeling is over and now she feels warm on the edge of burning, held and content and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but wanted this out there, even if it's a softer E?  
> Hopefully will update this collection again on spooky day b/c (spoiler) have a lil vampire chapter in the works  
> ^KIDDING that's in Wonderland cause it's not quite E rated  
> <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


	3. Puppy (Jiyoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jiyoo puppy play scene. This one is after DC/not idols, living in an apartment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This  
> Look, it isn't like I've advertised it but it's pretty easy to read into how I use my fics to explore sexual acts I find interesting. Certain aspects of pet play...are...well. This isn't everyone's thing, I get it, but if you're on the fence I'd give it a shot.  
> It's moderate to heavy in the play: contains a collar, the term puppy, speaking restrictions, power dynamics, a vibrator, praise kink, needing permission/restrictions, and minor degradation (in actions not so much words). I think Minji could be considered a dom in this because she is in charge but...for some reason not 100% on that label. The term unnie is used but it's not explicitly age play, it's just me finding a term that isn't "master" or "mistress" or "owner" for Yoohyeon to call Minji that shows their hierarchy.

It's a really nice, calm day.

The only sounds are Minji's turning of the pages, Yoohyeon's breathing, and the rumble of the vibrator occasionally grazing the floor. It's been fifteen...sixteen minutes since she turned it on, which is honestly a _long_ time for Yoohyeon to be silent. She's supposed to be waiting in their bedroom where Minji left her, but since she'd crawled out slowly instead of walking, Minji ignores it. Ignores her, really, even as Yoohyeon stares and shuffles closer.

She shivers. It's not cold in the apartment, not really, but being permitted only a tank top and underwear leaves her feeling exposed. And her _collar-_ she shouldn't dismiss its importance in her outfit.

The _new_ collar, the gift. The old one had a tear in the material and could rub her throat raw when left on too long, something Minji didn't abide. This one was softer, darker, and had a bronze clip for a future tag. Yoohyeon had enthused about a tag with either or both of their names on it, something to mark her. Minji hadn't ordered one, wanting her to instead get used to this collar before changing it.

So far, Yoohyeon loved it. Minji tended to fasten it around her instead of leaving her to do it, often caressing her neck and jaw and heaping praise on her for being _so good, so easy to handle, so obedient for me_. It was usually set a bit looser than the old one, but Minji liked hooking her fingers through it more than she liked using the leash and perhaps Yoohyeon enjoyed the press of fingers against her throat. 

_"It's not like a puppy can move the clasp, can she?"_ she'd said when she clipped it on, nails tracing Yoohyeon's jaw before she ordered the younger girl to hunch down on the bed. Minji hadn't said she _had_ to stay waiting in the room, but it could have been implied in the _wait_ she heard when the older left.

A subtle stretch of one leg towards the couch tips the toy to the side and Yoohyeon exhales, already used to tampering down the noises. She can't see it but she knows the toy bulges out obscenely between her legs, can smell it on herself. Yoohyeon grinds down against the floor again, the failure to suppress her moan pushing her to cover the last couple feet to Minji's legs in a few desperate dragging motions. Her shins sting from the carpet but it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter because Minji is within arm's reach, so close.

Minji's so pretty like this, lounging in her casual clothes and glasses. She's soft yet secretly strict and just waiting for her. Making her wait.

She only has to stare for a few seconds before Minji tilts her book down slightly and looks over to her, smiling gently.

"Yeah? What do you want, pup?"

Yoohyeon gently puts her face on Minji's knee, pleading silently. 

"Should I turn it up?"

Her hand moves to hover over the vibrator's remote and Yoohyeon tugs at her pant leg, eyes going wide. Minji lowers her hand a bit and Yoohyeon presses closer, whimpering once.

"No? Okay. What is it then? Must be important if you left the bed."

Yoohyeon makes a fist and places it under her chin, waiting for Minji to nod.

"I want to come...it's so strong, I want-want unnie to touch me, want anything..."

She closes her mouth as Minji gently pushes her hand away, smile turning playful.

"Is the vibrator not enough? I thought you liked it." Yoohyeon nods and scoots closer, swallowing as Minji runs a hand through her hair. "But you haven't gotten your permission, I suppose. You've been behaving so far, puppy...maybe I'll give you some attention once I'm done with this page."

Yoohyeon suppresses a whine, nodding eagerly. Minji smiles at her, calling her _good_ before she turns back to her book. Yoohyeon trembles against her legs, closing her eyes to try and focus on the sensations. This toy wasn't that long, but it was decently thick and had a ridge along the center that...

_Shit._

Yoohyeon could feel it when she clenched down, had to be careful not to press down against the floor and accidentally bump Minji's feet. If she did that, she might not get touched, might not get permission. Instead of pushing down, Yoohyeon chooses to carefully use the back of her hand as pressure, opening her mouth as she grinds. If Minji notices the subtle movement of a torso against her legs, she doesn't comment.

One hand keeps stroking Yoohyeon's hair as she focuses on breathing. Her muscles fight her attempts to relax and she's trying not to disturb Minji, her peacefully reading, gorgeous, accommodating girlfriend. Her eyes are low on the page, lips quirked to the side. Yoohyeon realizes, belatedly and with a jolt of dread, that part of her hand is touching Minji's ankle, that she has to know-

The _clap_ of the book shutting pulls Yoohyeon back as Minji's hand leaves her hair, reaching down to tilt her head up. Yoohyeon stops her grinding immediately, letting out a soft whine. Minji sets the book aside and takes the remote in hand, smiling.

"Up," she says, patting her lap. Yoohyeon clambers up quickly, a little unbalanced as Minji slides a finger under her collar. An arm wraps around her waist, holding her steady as Yoohyeon straddles her thighs and leans into the hand caressing her face. The finger under her collar turns into a hand running over it, fingers splaying out onto her throat while Minji looks at her.

"Good girl, waiting for me."

Yoohyeon happily nuzzles Minji's neck and jaw, biting her own lip. She wants to nip, just a little, but she'd already made it so far-Minji was going to touch her, get rid of the vibrator, she _had_ to-Yoohyeon can't mess up now.

"You waited so _well_ puppy. Was it difficult?"

A hand holds one of her breasts, bunching up the fabric of her top as Yoohyeon shakes her head. Her hands have crawled from Minji's sides to her forearm to her shoulders, thighs aching in impatience as she just _sits_ there. Her expression is calm, not giving away smugness Yoohyeon _knows_ comes with the gentle teasing of her hands and the knowledge that Yoohyeon is impatient _for her_.

Yoohyeon glances over to the remote, debating if it's with the embarrassment-and potential disaster-of picking it up with her teeth, first trying to tell Minji to turn it off with a soft huff. She gets an amused look and has to gesture with her chin, making the pitch of her whine higher before Minji gets it.

"I don't think I should turn it off quite yet. It feels nice, right? Or did you want something else?"

Yoohyeon whines, tugging at her underwear as she grips a firm set of fingers. The vibrator grazes her forearm as long fingers press at her stomach, but Minji shakes her head. 

"Not yet, puppy. You're going to make a mess on my leg and then unnie will think about fucking you."

Yoohyeon groans openly, gripping the back of the couch as Minji directs her to grind against a waiting thigh-vibrator and all. The first press is hard, makes her hear the vibrations through her body because she hasn't gotten solid contact in a few minutes. The next motions are fast, borderline sloppy as Yoohyeon keens and tries to keep herself from breathing right into Minji's face, keep herself from getting told off. Minji's thumb presses at her lips and Yoohyeon takes it into her mouth, licking and sucking dutifully.

Pleased, the hand at her waist pulls her down harder and Yoohyeon leans her jaw against soft hair, losing the battle to keep her eyes open. She's established a good back and forth, the thigh underneath shifting and pushing upwards to aid her, the rumble of the toy loud and _sharper_ now that it presser harder, further. It's a fast build from the plateau she had been stuck at for minutes, and it's unfair. She rubs against Minji's head, whining and tugging at her skin. The hands on her waist pull harder and Minji chuckles into her ear at Yoohyeon's frustrated groan.

She can't ask permission like this, it's up to Minji to take pity on her and-

"You can come, puppy. I know you want to."

And she does, jerking into Minji's hold and whimpering out nonsensical noises. She feels overheated just for a moment before it spreads and becomes _good_ , coerces her inwards to lock her limbs around Minji's torso. 

_Can't talk, can't-oh shit-_

She squirms as Minji moves her thigh, tipping the toy forward and back and knowing Yoohyeon won't stop her even as the girl whines. Yoohyeon's chin juts over a shoulder as she tries to lift herself up and away, but she gets quickly pulled back down and pricked lightly by nails saying _stay put_. She allows the older to wring out a few more moans before resolutely closing her mouth, nosing against a warm neck.

"Was that fun?"

Yoohyeon nods quickly, cautiously sitting up to look at Minji as hands rub her lower back. Her eyes flutter closed as Minji uses her knee to push the vibrator up _one_ last time, humming at her.

"You want more, don't you baby? I know you do."

Minji lifts her, shaking, to push her facedown into the couch, her stomach flinching at the cold leather. She whines and babbles, holding herself taut and sighing when Minji curls over her back, pressing her down.

"After this, you're going to clean the mess you made on my thigh," and Yoohyeon is loud, too obscenely loud as the vibrator is pulled from her twitching thighs. It's turned off and discarded as she waits, not daring to move but fighting the urge to cower at how exposed she is-Minji doesn't leave the couch but she doesn't touch for so _long why isn't she touching me please-_

Yoohyeon hears the shift of fabric and whines at the warm, firm touch _finally_ coming down on her skin. Her hips are pulled back and a hand guides her to hold onto the arm of the couch before Minji's knee parts her thighs further. A pair of fingers traces her lips, almost gentle. She knows she isn't allowed to look back, it's part of the buildup, anticipation-not knowing when she'll get Minji's fingers makes her _squirmy_ , apparently, so visually impatient that Minji loves to drag it out. She'll tease with just one finger or just press a knuckle to her clit, won't go in until Yoohyeon pushes against her or pleads-but she can't talk, not today, so she ducks her head down and tries to even out her breathing-but of course-

"Oh-h _fu-unnie-"_

She yelps at the sharp _smack_ to her ass, lowering her head to the couch as Minji leans forwards.

"Puppies don't talk, right baby?"

Yoohyeon shakes her head, whimpering in apology. She gets more desperate after the first orgasm, more sensitive-

"I know you're being good, puppy, so good, but you need to focus on listening to me," Minji husks. "Keep your head up for me."

-to words and touch alike. Yoohyeon whines again, nodding once as nails scrape up her spine to press at the tense muscle of her neck. They vanish as Minji sinks her fingers _fully_ in, waiting. It feels so different than the vibrator-less, but the pressure's better _because_ it's less and it's Minji and her body prickles from the slight numbness of the vibrations wearing off.

It's during this period of too many thoughts and adjustment that Minji slides her hand forwards, sticking her fingers in front of Yoohyeon's mouth. She whines and takes Minji's thumb into her mouth, sucking and biting the knuckle once before letting it go. Minji begins to fuck her _immediately_ , keeping her thumb there as Yoohyeon jerks up and away on instinct. She bends back in apology the instant Minji makes a noise of displeasure, nails dragging down her back.

"Good," she hears and then it's just low grunts of effort as Minji drives her fingers forwards. She isn't addressed for hours, minutes really, but Minji's-she varies it, not giving Yoohyeon what she needs. She knows that, of course, knows every huff and half-swallowed moan she drags from the younger only mounts the frustration. Her knees are burning from the time on the carpet and jerking motions against the leather but she can't push up. Minji's weight is soothing in how simple it makes her potential motions, frustrating in how she can't push her hips up for better angle.

She can tilt herself further down, though, but keeping her head up and making a nice arch-it hurts and she can't sustain it, can barely remember to keep her neck tense so Minji doesn't have to grab a fistful of her hair. And she'd do it, had done so before, and while it wouldn't be a full punishment Minji was sure to draw it out, bend her over the couch's arm and redden her.

As if she senses Yoohyeon's distracted state-though with a touch so far inside of her, it's entirely possible-Minji uses the grip on her jaw and mouth to tip her head up, leaning closer to huff against her ear.

"You want to come, puppy?"

Yoohyeon moans around her finger, urgent and starting to teethe at her knuckle again. She's not allowed yet, it might be a trick- _fuck,_ she's not allowed-

"Ten seconds," Minji breathes, ignoring the muffled cry of frustration, "hold on for ten seconds baby."

She anticipates the increase in Minji's pace and force but still finds a leg buckling, nails prickling against the unyielding leather. Her hand almost slips because her palm is damp from sweat and the increased _everything_ is make harsh, mortifyingly sloppy noises from behind her.

One, two-

"What a good little puppy for me, so _obedient_." Her lips part as Minji drags her fingers out, bracing herself against the couch.

Three, four, five-

"Next time, I'll use your collar how you like, huh? Yeah?" 

Six, _seven-_

"Mmm don't hold on, baby, so good-come for me already."

_Eight, ninetenfuck-_

The pressure brings her down to the couch's surface before thick, spiraling trails of heat and _yes good fuck yes Minji_ skip along her thighs, wrap around her torso and clamp her neck in place, fingers curling inwards. Her eyes and head throb for a moment as she presses down against the couch, pushing towards and struggling to grasp Minji's frame as the older bears down on her. A hand is trapped between her thighs but still pushes in, _further_ in somehow, or at least it feels that way. She couldn't keep her head up, she realizes dimly, before Minji's other hand finds her clit and it doesn't matter.

_Too much, so much, good, Minji, good-_

She can shout properly now with the fingers out of her mouth and she does, just once, shouts Minji's name. The collar drags against the couch as Minji shushes her, using her hand to pin a writhing shoulder down. Yoohyeon opens her eyes again, panting, only to groan out for Minji again as her thigh presses harshly against the back of her hand. She isn't letting up, doesn't for too long and Yoohyeon's too sensitive, it's so _fucking_ good and she just keeps taking, dragging her fingers against and into burning skin and ignoring Yoohyeon's whines.

It's maybe two minutes of blissful torture at most but Yoohyeon feels like she cries for an hour before Minji eases her fingers out, so slick and warm with her that Yoohyeon isn't sure where they end in relation to her own body.

"What a good girl..."

Yoohyeon rolls her head to the side, digging her nails into Minji's arm before relaxing again. There's some slow movement as Minji settles on her side, cleaning her fingers and gently turning Yoohyeon's face to her. After wiping her cheek, she kisses her softly, smiling at Yoohyeon's ragged breaths.

"Was that good?"

Yoohyeon hums, burying her face against Minji's chest. The older woman giggles, gently stroking her hair. Her touches goes from overwhelming sensations to soothing so quickly, though Yoohyeon knows it's not easy.

"We're done now, baby, you can talk."

She knows it's better that way, despite how easy it would be to relax and drop in Minji's arms. She had to be alert for them to continue playing like this.

"Don't wanna. Tired." Yoohyeon mumbles.

"Yoohyeon, no...we have to at least go to bed," MInji laughs, twitching as Yoohyeon shifts up her body. She whines in disapproval, arranging herself over Minji to rest her head comfortably on the elder's chest.

"Don't need to. Comfy right here."

 _"Yooh,"_ she protests, "Don't make me order you around. We're not sleeping on the couch you just made messy-not with my pants like this."

Yoohyeon lets out a final, exaggerated whine before slowly rising from Minji's chest, flinching at her exposed core drags against the seam of Minji's shorts. A hand at her collar quickly but cautiously pulls her away, lifting her off as Minji turns. It's a little hot, honestly, the way Minji handles her so easily-

"No," she says firmly. "Yoohyeon, I'm serious-we're taking a shower right now or else I'll actually make you lick my thigh clean," Minji warns.

Yoohyeon groans. "Promise?"

"Just-later, baby. We're starting to smell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that filth.  
> Another thing: I tend to write established, often long-term relationships in general, but especially when I'm writing kink like this. This type of play, I mean, I'm sure some people would feel comfortable hiring someone or going to a club and doing this with a stranger but not me, and that's not something I'd recommend to people who are exploring their kinky side for the first time. I write this stuff without depicting any/a lot of the setup, exploration, communication, declaring hard nos or wants or what words/actions to avoid. Like, they have non-verbal signals for things that don't disrupt their play, because Yoohyeon enjoys the speaking restrictions: fist held under the chin for permission to speak briefly and her biting Minji's thumb as a positive response to her check-in. You need to set things like this up because it can get confusing or even unsafe in a scene, you need signals and understanding and between-measures.  
> Maybe I'd do a one-shot like that, with the necessary negotiation and discussion bits (which would cause so much second-hand embarrassment to write but still).  
> <3 [@_Tanark](https://twitter.com/_Tanark)


	4. Tease (ABO? Jiboyooh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because she rarely gets flustered and they're little shits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the Hierarchy Jiboyooh chapter, that one was supposed to be before this one but isn't for...reasons. This is the short "special" tease chapter. Read the bottom notes, sorry.
> 
> Warnings for references to sex, sex toys, some cursing, ABO/implied G!P, but that's it. Minji is an alpha, the other two are betas, but you can also pretend it's not ABO, do what you want.
> 
> Happy 2021 everybody!

_"Unnie..."_

Minji freezes, blood pounding at Yoohyeon's voice before she gets ahold of herself. She glances around as she boards the subway car, finding a seat and looking down at her phone in concern.

"Yoohyeon? What's wrong?"

She doesn't get a response for a moment, Yoohyeon attempting to murmur something. She's not screaming, Minji can't hear any police sirens or alarm in the background...Bora had been home, she had the day off of work, so surely-surely they're fine, right? 

"Yooh? Are you okay? Is Bora there?"

"Mm hm...Bora unnie...she's... _ah!"_

There's a sharp _smack_ and Yoohyeon's voice twists in a familiar way and _oh._

Oh.

They're...

This is...

Minji licks her lips, concern vanishing as Yoohyeon breathes into the phone. Oh _god,_ Bora's there with her. They're together. Probably on top of each other.

(Probably Bora on top of Yoohyeon.)

"What-what is it, baby? Bora?"

She doesn't get a response at first, can only make out heavy pants and muffled words between them. A glance at the screens around her tell her she has six, maybe seven minutes to figure out what they're doing and _why_ before she'll reach her stop and have to enter the walkway with frustratingly poor cell connection. She can't afford to get excited before work, she...

"Minji?" It's Bora now and Minji jolts at her voice.

"Yeah?"

She laughs a little and Minji hears a gasp before Yoohyeon fusses, mumbling _no no_ and Minji can so clearly see Bora hovering over their girlfriend, pinning her down and pressing the phone up to her face even as she tries to get Bora to fuck her.

"Now Yooh, what were you going to say to our alpha?"

Yoohyeon keens loudly and Minji is _so_ thankful for her habit of wearing headphones because oh _god_. She's also thankful that she has a jacket wrapped around her waist and that the subway's rather empty at six in the morning. Somehow.

But it's also still _six in the morning_ , meaning she has hours and hours before she can get back-

"I'm...she's so _deep."_

Oh.

Well.

_Shit shit-_

"Yeah?"

Yoohyeon hums and whines softly, the sheets rustling against the phone. She can't hear Bora talking anymore, but if she presses her earbud in and concentrates there's faint... _noises_. Like when she's...

Minji swallows, toying with her sleeve as she stares out the darkened widows of the train. Her body feels tight, taut with energy.

"What's she using on you?"

_Don't encourage them, no-shit-_

"Green-the long one..."

Minji closes her eyes for a moment, exhaling forcefully at Yoohyeon's next cry.

"She's taking it well," Bora groans through the phone and Minji can picture the state she's in, having seen it many times: hair tied up, body bearing down on Yoohyeon's front or back, hands tight on wrists or thighs or shoulders, nails making red lines, teeth grit as she enjoys and grows _irritated_ with Yoohyeon's brattiness. The kind that she tends to cause by being immature and arguing and-

"Are you being good?" Minji whispers, and Yoohyeon confirms through various whimpers, Bora's voice low in the background.

She looks over at the screens. Three minutes.

This isn't-she doesn't have time for this, she just has to calm down. Hang up.

They _really_ -how long had they-why were they-why had Bora-or did Yoohyeon-

Maybe...she has a little time. And she knows they called for a reason, they'd discussed Yoohyeon being...fought over or used between them. But Minji hadn't thought of _this_.

 _I can pay her back later,_ she thinks, mind still stuck on the soft, wet _taps_ she can hear of what _has_ to be Bora fucking their younger girlfriend.

Bora murmurs something about how _good_ Yoohyeon is being and Minji almost echoes it, _almost_ because even though there's only two other people in this entire subway car, she's not sure she can handle the embarrassment of moaning on accident.

(Or them hearing Yoohyeon if she screams. 

Which she might.)

"Minji?"

"Mm?"

Bora sounds a little distant, preoccupied.

"She let me fuck her mouth first."

Minji swallows as the words slip down her stomach, hot and too inflammatory for this _fucking_ early in the morning. 

And then the train starts to slow.

_Wait-_

"I, um, my stop...is soon. Bora...you have t-don't-"

"I _have_ to? Have to what? Do you want pictures?"

_God-_

"No, that's-I-be nice with her."

Bora laughs and Yoohyeon whines, fingers shuffling with the phone before Bora's voice gets louder. The train shakes as it stops.

"You can be nice. I want to make her loud."

Her phone beeps abruptly and the doors open. Minji sits there, frozen, until a pair of people walk in and she jerks herself off of her seat, hurrying out of the train car. The air is cold and her breath and body are warm and what the _hell_ was that phone call? What was- _why_ was any of that?

She shakes her head once, making her way up the stairs to the street faster than usual. They'll be waiting for her when she gets home, perhaps still in bed or with food or not acknowledging it for a moment before Yoohyeon laughs and Bora reaches for her. She can't think about how she'll get them back, not now.

Her phone case is hurting her palm but she can't bring herself to set it in her purse yet so she shoves her hands into her pockets. 

_What if Bora sends...?_

_No, she won't, and I'm not going to check,_ Minji repeats to herself. She has to go to _work_.

Fuck.

This was really the wrong day to wear tight pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACTUALLY READ THIS (I cut it down a lot yw lol)  
> Hi, so...this collection is intended to be done over a long period, as each chapter could honestly be its own oneshot...god why didn't I just do that argh. But have many things ongoing and I need to learn to not overlap multiple fic projects at once.  
> This is going on a mini-hiatus. No more than a few months.  
> (The ACTUAL Jiboyooh ABO chapter that was decided by poll will be soon-ish.)


	5. Tease 2 (Jiubin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This exists I guess muahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no reason or real setup for this  
> I guess it's a little funnier if you've seen the weekly idol episode? lol  
> Warnings: sex, oral sex, praise kink, use of the name "baby girl."  
> Light mention of injury, it's legit barely noticeable.

It was dark and peaceful in their room and her ankle barely hurt anymore, so the light from the lamp is sudden and bright.

"Yubin?"

"Let me touch you unnie," she hears, and Minji exhales. Yubin is crouched over her, hands undoing her pajamas and shoving the blankets aside. She runs her hands up the smaller's arms and squeezes her shoulders, smiling at how her hands slow as she waits. She could hit strong, see how she'd handle being praised for _waiting so well_ but her eyes are focused, maybe too clear to pull her into that form of submission yet.

"Alright."

Hands ghost over her chest and Minji rolls her head to the side, body waking and warming. Those hands move across her ribs, skip down her stomach and settle at her waist, slowly followed by a tongue. One of Minji's hands holds the side of her head, fingertips rubbing her jaw as her underwear is dragged down and Yubin sucks a mark on her stomach.

"Baby," she moans, digging her fingers into short hair, "I thought...m-thought you and Yooh were going to be back late."

"Left early," and then her tongue slips down, curling against skin and Minji exhales. Yubin likes to do this with speed, somehow remaining quiet as she does it. She dips in slightly, dragging the flat of her tongue up and then back down with a huff as Minji sighs in approval. She isn't loud but she's consistent, always. A hand comes up to grip Minji's, squeezing and guiding it to rest on her stomach.

"Mm...you use your tongue so well, baby. Yeah..." MInji groans, throat stiffening as Yubin moans into her. The sensation of nails scraping across her scalp, pulling her-roughly-closer and Minji's legs pushing at her-

"You're so impatient, baby girl," and Yubin moans, swallowing and pushing her head up into Minji's hand. A thumb pushes in, close to her temple as fingers tangle in and pull at her hair. Yubin goes with her direction, up and harder and neck straining to reach at exactly that angle while trapped by Minji's legs. She can do it, always does when it's as simple as listening to the older woman, what she wants from Yubin.

"Good, good girl, just like that," Minji murmurs, and Yubin grinds down against the mattress.

_Ankle, ankle,_ she reminds herself, and she lifts one of Minji's thighs up onto her shoulder to stabilize them both. She's met with an approving hum as she absently rubs a patch of skin just by her hip, focusing. Minji's growing warmer and wetter for her, quickly, body finally moving with her as the arousal registers. Taking her by surprise is-well not _by surprise_ but just-on short notice?

Lacking foreplay beyond the basic touches Yubin feels she _has_ to indulge them both in as she strips the older woman-that's what she means. Because as long as she could spend palming her hips and breasts and sucking a mark on the spots she's memorized, ones that are covered with almost all their outfits, she just-she wants this now. Impatience is unusual for her, less so when it comes to Minji, somehow, for some reason-even when Minji readily gives her what she wants, what she's earned, it's not enough.

"Why'd you..."

"Wanted to," Yubin says, and she pushes a pair of fingers into the older woman before she can interrupt again. Minji likes to talk, whisper things to her-and Yubin _loves_ to hear them, she does, but right now-

"So impatient, baby g-girl-mm-"

Right now she just wants-

"Unnie...Minji please, want you to come," and Minji rolls down into her touch, breath labored. "Please, please? Want to feel it."

And Minji so rarely denies her things when she's being this good-she often is and Minji would barely be able to hold back in the moment regardless-so she grinds down into Yubin's fingers until her thighs stiffen and shake. She moans softly, unfortunately restrained by her lack of energy but Yubin soaks it up anyways, fingertips digging into a tense and shaking stomach before they go limp. Yubin can't resist a few gentle kitten licks at the older's expense, being met with rubbing to her scalp and a soft _come here_ after she's, well, getting into territory that will be harder to retreat from.

Minji kisses her firmly, warm and smiling. Aside from the flushed cheeks and sweat on her palms-and taste in her mouth, sounds in her mind-Yubin can hardly tell she'd just come. She cleans her fingers with tissue and sets the covers back in place, watching as Minji stretches and slowly pulls her shorts back up. She doesn't turn off the lamp, not yet, because seeing Minji tired and fucked out because of _her_ has always been the rush her ego needs, constantly needs.

"Did you...leave Yoohyeonie behind?"

"Mmm."

Minji laughs and fails to reprimand her through their chuckles, rubbing at her collarbone. She wipes the edge of Yubin's lips and pulls the younger close to her chest, abruptly settling back down for sleep. But she knows-

Yubin twitches in frustration and a sense of embarrassment-Minji _knows_ what she's doing. She wants Yubin to ask for it.

"Unnie..."

"Yeah?"

It's there, that-that _slight_ smug, knowing tone. Yubin sighs and pushes against her, trying to meet her eyes.

"Please..."

"Mm? Did you get hot from touching me?"

Yubin nods, pouting as Minji taps her chin.

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Aw. Is it hard to endure? Do you want something?"

Minji's thigh pushes up between her legs and Yubin grinds against it, burying her face in the older's chest.

"Please."

"Touch yourself, baby," she whispers, and her breaths beat against Yubin's skull as the younger pushes her pants down. Hands pull at her stomach, dipping down lower and Minji's thigh relents to let her fingers squeeze into the gap.

She lets mumbles a soft curse into the older's neck and appreciates, silently, the hand that grasps the back of her neck, holding her still. Her fingers move quickly, already sticky and warm and she can imagine Minji being able to see how well she's doing.

"Unnie," and Minji hums against her temple, disturbing her bangs.

"You're wet, baby."

Yubin nods, teasing herself with two fingers.

"Go in."

She does, slowly, curling one leg back and feeling Minji swallow against the side of her head.

"Good. Fuck yourself for me."

Yubin's eye flutter as she does, forceful and already rolling her hips up and a little to the side. Watching and feeling and tasting Minji-it's not fair, not at all, because they've both been-they'll both be done _faster_ than usual but she's the one doing the work, not to mention the one who had to sit in warm water for an hour and get plenty of time to think. Imagine.

She doesn't know why today, why a _bathhouse_ got her in the mood-it certainly wasn't anyone she saw in there, no offense meant to Yoohyeon-but for some reason...

Minji's stomach grazes her hand and Yubin tilts her head back, now panting right against the older's chin.

"Good?"

"Mmmhm."

"Come on, I know you're close. I can hear it."

And she doesn't liked to be rushed, not really, but fair's fair when she set upon the older in such a short time, begged for the same from her.

"I know you can be quick, baby girl, come on."

Yubin's legs twist around her hand as she moves faster, the pressure overwhelming her for a moment before she goes rigid against Minji. She grunts once before exhaling, inhale becoming a whine as Minji kisses her neck and jaw and pushes a leg against her hand. She can't move her body away, not with Minji's hand on the back of her neck-and therefore pinning the rest of her body-but she can and does mumble about stimulation until Minji lets up. Yubin pulls her fingers away from contracting muscles, hot and wet and with no excuse of showering to face Yoohyeon with later.

(She'll be asleep and Yoohyeon isn't that observant, anyways, not like this.)

"Unnie," she whispers, tugging on the older's shirt. Minji kisses her, pulls her messy hand up and carefully licks at her fingers until Yubin is staring and wanting again.

"Good girl, baby. We need sleep now," and Yubin can tell she's already falling back asleep, the spike and drop in energy too much to push through. Her expression, though, is too obviously wanting because Minji shakes her head, helping Yubin arrange herself for sleep. An arm wraps around her waist and perhaps squeezes her butt, just once, before lips meet the top of her head and Minji's breathing-already slow, voice low-begins to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *an hour later, stomping noises*  
> Yoohyeon: YAH WTF  
> lol
> 
> Okay now this is ACTUALLY on hiatus I just  
> yeah


End file.
